Exposed
by smokepelt
Summary: I adopted this story from H2ORikkiChadwick. The first chapter is her first three combined. Nina and Fabian find out their lives are a TV show. What happens now? Story much better than summary. R&R plz!
1. Finding Out

**Hello again readers! I don't own HOA, and I don't even own the plotline for this story. H2ORikkiChadwick does. I adopted this story from her. The first three chapters will be pretty much the same, except that I might lengthen them a bit.**

**Actually, I will be combining her three chapters. It's easier for me to have longer chapters. Thanks to H2ORikkiChadwick for the idea as well as letting me adopt it.**

**Once again, I own nothing.**

Fabian's POV

I opened my laptop and quickly turned it on. I _had _to find out more on the house and its mysteries. I searched Google for "House of Anubis," hoping those three words would give me good results. _House of Anubis – Wikipedia, _I read off the screen. I read the page as fast as humanly possible, wishing it would give me answers.

And it did.

Just not the answers I was looking for.

Nina's POV

I sat on the couch in the living room, bobbing my head to Taylor Swift's _Enchanted _(a song that always reminded me of Fabian). He walked in holding his laptop.

"Uh, Nina," he began nervously. "I have to show you something."

"Okay," I replied, letting Taylor finish 'Please don't be in love with someone else' (a silent plea to Fabian) before shutting off my iPod.

"Here." Fabian sat next to me and placed his computer in my lap. When his hand brushed my thigh, a buzz of electricity traveled through my body, just like every time he touched me. "Read this," he continued.

I glanced at the title of the Wikipedia page in front of me. _House of Anubis. _Huh. Didn't know it had a Wikipedia.

I read through it. My eyes went wide. "There's a TV show?" I exclaimed.

"Apparently."

"Whoa, whoa, wait:

'House of Anubis is a British teen mystery drama series, based on the Belgian/Dutch series Het Huis Anubis. The series was created by Hans Bourlon & Gert Verhulst, and premiered on Nickelodeon on January 1, 2011 in the United States.

The series follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos),' "

I clicked on Nathalia's link.

"She doesn't have a picture," Fabian sighed.

"Why, you want to see my actress?" I teased. "Is she your secret crush?" Fabian laughed nervously. He so liked me. Right? "Let's just go to the Nickelodeon site," I suggested.

"Okay… .com …" he said while typing.

"There, House of Anubis."

"Uh, characters." He clicked on the link.

"Ha! I'm first."

"Well, it is ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and read: "Nina might play the innocent American, but not everyone in the house believes her. I mean, she did show up the day Joy disappeared. Patricia is definitely on the case and won't ease up until she gets to the bottom of it. Will Nina be able to figure out fact from fiction in Anubis House – a place where one secret leads to another? If she doesn't prove herself soon, her suspicious classmates just might send her packing back to the States." I stared at the last sentence. "Well, thanks guys…"

"I wouldn't do that."

I smiled. "It's kind of crazy, though, how much she looks like me…" We both gazed at the picture a long time, wondering how someone could look that much like me. Then we shook the thoughts out of our minds and read Amber's bio. "I'm sorry. I love Amber and all, but I highly doubt she could 'solve it all'," I remarked, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well, you never know," Fabian replied, clicking on Mara's link.

After reading them

"So, let me get this straight," I started. I turned to face Fabian. "Mara is 'worth watching,' Patricia may 'soften up,' you're the 'cute one who might not be trustworthy,' we should 'keep an eye on Mick,' Alfie might not be all jokes, and Jerome could betray us. Well, I only agree with one of those, and not even fully. These people are crazy." Fabian laughed and stared at me for a while. "Uh, so… the first episode?"

Blinking, he seemed to snap out of his trance. "What? Oh, yeah…"

There turned out to be only four episodes so far. They ended right where our mystery did, too. But we did find out things we didn't know. For instance, the actress who played me was impaired in the skill of acting. The police were in on whatever was going on. And Patricia was more than out to get me… she was out to _kill _me.

"Whoa, Nina, look at this. The next episode comes out tonight."

"Then we'll watch it! We have to."

"Of course we'll watch it, but that's not what I mean."

"What, then?"

"The next episode hasn't actually happened yet. Whoever wrote this show… can see the future."

"Fabian, that's ridiculous! Maybe… maybe tonight's episode will be off." In truth, his words started to worry me.

He shook his head. "Everything else has been right so far, hasn't it?"

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. The whole thing was insane. And now we had to explain it to Amber. I loved her, of course, but sometimes she was… slow. It could take hours to explain. "So what are we going to do?"

Fabian opened his mouth and just closed it. Then he shook his head. "I don't know."

I sighed and realized how crazy my life was. So crazy they made a TV show out of it. What if –

"Well, well, well," a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Tell me about this mystery, won't you?"

**That's where she left off, and where I'm leaving it for now. Like I said, I combined her first three chapters. I hope those of you who reviewed her original story will stick around and review for this. If I happen to get stuck, I'll ask her for an idea or two. After all, it's still her story.**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Five Miles Past Strange

**I own nothing. **

Nina's POV

I looked up to see Jerome. He had a smirk on his face, as usual. "Well?" he repeated.

Fabian and I glanced at each other, worried he had overheard us. Mara walked in from the hallway, and I silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Jerome, is there any other thing I can do for you?" she asked angrily, faking a smile.

That was enough to distract him. He left with Mara on his heels. "What happened with them?" I queried, stifling a laugh.

"I have no idea," Fabian replied. "But then, that's Jerome for you."

I heard Victor coming out of his office. Fabian noticed, too, and closed his laptop. "Attic later?" I whispered. He nodded.

A moment after, Victor appeared in the doorway. I walked away from Fabian as if nothing happened and headed upstairs. Victor glared down at me as I passed him.

Midnight; in the attic

"It's too bad about the episode," Fabian whispered to me as he put the cylinder in the phonograph.

"Well, Victor wouldn't let us watch it," I replied, remembering a bit angrily. "And anyway, he might overhear it and find out we've been sneaking up here. That is, if it was anything like today."

"Hopefully not us finding out about the show. That would be… creepy."

I looked at him curiously. "Like nothing else is creepy in this house," I muttered. "Let's just listen to the cylinders," I suggested.

He played the first one, and a loud screech came from it. I panicked, my heart and mind racing. I hadn't even thought about it, but suddenly my hand yanked the funnel off the phonograph. The door to Victor's office slammed shut. I pulled Fabian to his feet and hurried over to the panel. He set the phonograph down before hiding with me behind it.

When we knew Victor had gone, I opened the panel door again. Fabian and I went downstairs. I gave him back his robe, thankful, and bid him goodnight. Amber, unfortunately, was up when I reentered our room.

"Your heart is beating really, really fast and you 'got away with something'," she repeated, obviously having heard me talking to him. "You were on a date!"

"No!" I blurted out. "Nothing like that." She looked at me disbelievingly. The rest was a secret, so I let her think that. "Maybe it was."

"Secret love is so romantic," she commented as she fell asleep.

The next day; Fabian's room

I paced in the center of the room, confiding in Fabian at what happened after our trip to the attic as well as what happened in school. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not." When I turned to him again, he was standing behind me. "Don't we have an episode to watch?" he reminded me, changing the subject.

Twenty-five minutes later, I stared at Fabian. A range of emotions flooded into me. "That was almost exactly like yesterday…" I mumbled, barely breaking the awed silence.

"Mara cheated on Mick's French test, apparently. That's why she and Jerome were acting so weird… And it showed you telling Amber." He was as confused and curious as I was. We just couldn't put it into words.

"Jason Winkler is helping Patricia?" I asked, still not understanding why he would.

"This whole thing… is bizarre…" he observed slowly.

"How do they know what's going on in Anubis?"

"They don't know everything," he reminded me. "They never showed us watching this or finding out about the entire thing."

"When does the next episode come out?" I sighed.

"Tonight. It's on all week." He looked up from his laptop again. "And next week, apparently."

"How do they know?" I repeated. "It can't be a simple coincidence, can it?"

Fabian shook his head. "No. It's too spot-on for that. Something very strange is happening."

"We're five miles past strange." He cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, kilometers," I explained, remembering that the U.S. was the only nation _not _on metrics.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tonight if it still holds true."

**Was Chapter 2 good? Sorry, I'm getting used to basing it off the episodes themselves… With my other stories I don't have to. Please review!**


	3. Possible Psychics

**I'm sorry I didn't update this last weekend like I promised. My computer broke. Here's the chapter!**

**I own nothing.**

Nina's POV

"He was staring right at me," Patricia complained, looking desperate.

I fingered a small chain bracelet around my wrist. Almost everyone – except Victor, of course – was comforting Patricia. My former roommate was really hung up on this. _If it's in the episodes… wait! _I cast a glance at Fabian. We had the quest, the TV show, and now a freaky ghost hanging on campus.

Slipping out of the room unnoticed, I slumped into the comforting blanket on my bed. Too much was going on.

Following day

"Nina, look!"

I lifted my gaze from the book I was reading. _Help me! – Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. _The wallpaper she had pulled off the wall sagged with lack of support. I jumped to my feet and crossed the room, running my hand along the carved words. "Good knocking, Amber," I praised.

"The Frobisher-Smythes are that miserable looking couple in the picture in the living room, aren't they? Sarah must be their daughter."

"The old lady at the house," I realized. "She's called Sarah!"

When she suggested we go talk to her, I explained why we couldn't. Then we made plans for the attic after lights-out. She left, which gave me the opportunity to check in on the House of Anubis show.

Thirty minutes of pure torture, to say the least. My mouth was slightly agape at _House of Intruders; House of Proof. _Okay, yes, it gave away what would happen tonight if its story held true. Pushing my laptop off me, I emitted a groan. We had all somehow gotten into trouble, and the show was the only way we could avoid it, if at all. Psychics usually were right, in my life at least. Otherwise, I would have never trusted what they wrote as the scripts. And the script had proven honest-to-goodness truth, despite how "awkward" they made me (for lack of a better word). Turns out my life had gone unpunished with absolutely no background.

_They didn't do much research on a stupid American, _I thought with a hint of frustrated anger sparking inside me. _But why would they? It's not like she's a main character. _Even silent, sarcasm could come in handy.

Fabian knocked and walked in. "Are you alright? You haven't been yourself since yesterday."

I forced the anger away. Fabian was only trying to help. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"You can trust me, Nina." God, those were his favorite words, it seemed.

"If it was anything important, I'd tell you."

"Did you see the next episode?"

"Yeah, it's not worth it," I lied. See, the show didn't make me a good liar. I was _pitiful_ in their eyes. "I think they lost their touch. Maybe we should just focus on this quest."

"Are we recording those cylinders tonight?" he asked.

I nodded. "Amber was actually pretty smart to use that MP3 player to record. It's less risky on our part… unless, of course, someone finds it and decides to listen."

"See you at supper, then."

Sliding my pillow out from under me, I pressed it against my head to block my vision. This was just too weird.

**The next chapter would be their "expedition" to the attic. I would've added more today, but I actually wasn't sure if you all would want a story to be based off Season 1 when everything involves Season 2 now. I'd appreciate some reviews that either encourage/discourage continuing the story with the year passed. Sorry I made you wait since July and then gave you a rather crappy chapter.**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Mess up in Scripts

**I own nothing.**

Nina's POV

"_Mother and Father have given the house a name: Anubis. I think it's Egyptian." _

"Nina, can you tell me a story about something nice, please?" Amber practically whined. Recording things in silence really wasn't in her agenda.

_So far it's right, _I thought mutinously when Fabian glanced at me. He stopped the phonograph and spoke up: "Amber, these are the rules – we sit and record every single cylinder… in silence. Even though it's fuzzy we need total silence to be able to clear it later. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied reluctantly. "Sorry…! Silence."

"_I wish my parents could come back. Sometimes I see their faces in the mirror, but I know they're not there, and I know it wasn't an accident. He did it… He murdered them." _

"Murdered?" I echoed in horror.

Below us, I heard a click. My eyes widened; I looked at Fabian and Amber. Amber sprang to her feet without knocking anything over and raced toward the panel. I followed her, waiting for Fabian to replace the phonograph before opening the secret door. He slipped inside just as it closed.

Victor's distinguished footsteps sounded on the few stairs leading up to the attic room. With Amber, the hidden room seemed more crowded. Much to my own displeasure, I was pressed into Fabian's side. Amber would never let me hear the end of it. Luckily, by how extra-tense he was, I knew I wasn't alone in sharing those thoughts.

"How long are we supposed to stay here?" Amber whispered fearfully.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the wall. "Until Victor leaves."

"Obviously." Without opening my eyes, I knew she would've rolled her eyes, opened her mouth, and quickly shut it when a frighteningly close footstep resounded on the other side of our concealment. It seemed that all three of us held our breath. When the footfalls retreated, we exhaled simultaneously. Then I reopened my eyes. "I'm ready to get out of here," my roommate began. She swiftly added, "But knowing you two, we're not ready."

Fabian shrugged. "You should go to bed, Amber. Nina and I can handle things."

"You don't want to get bags under your eyes," I coaxed when she looked ready to argue.

With a squeak, she basically ran out of the attic. Her pace was silently stealthy, and I knew by the _click _of the attic door that she was heading for our room. I had the reassuring feeling she was in our room when there was no Victor yelling at her.

"What _did _happen in the show?"

I started at Fabian's voice. "What do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

"You watched it, or at least that's what you told me. If any of this happened, you should've warned me. We could've come up with an excuse for Amber so as not to come up here and almost get caught."

"First, our near-discovery wasn't in their scripts. Second, I didn't think it was important because all that was in the episode was us _safely_ recording the voice – Sarah's voice – from the cylinders. Third, we need to stop lying to Amber; she doesn't even know about the show. And fourth, since when do I have to answer to you?"

My words were harsh, I knew, and I instantly felt bad as he winced. "I thought we were on this quest together. Maybe I was wrong." He strode from the room.

"Fabian, wait!" I called after him. But he was gone. Shaking my head at myself, I muttered, "You're such an idiot, Nina."

An unusual breeze sprouted up, wafting around me. For some odd reason, I felt reassured at the wind's caress. The quest was supposed to be a trial, in a way, and trials had ups and downs. It was as if whatever good was left in the house wanted to remind me of that and of the fact I could make up with Fabian. I just hoped that I wouldn't mess up. Again.

**This week is going to be hard to update, which is why I kind of rushed this chapter. Next week should be better. Review, please! Bye. **


	5. The Next Clue

**I own nothing.**

Amber's POV

Ugh. Why did I agree to visit this old people's home? I hoped that I'd never turn into an old person – all those wrinkles! I would never be able to bear such a… tragedy.

"This is moisturizer. It's really good for your skin," I advised, rubbing the lotion into Sarah's hand.

"Amber," Nina scolded quietly. Then she turned back to Sarah.

Frankly, I didn't pay attention to their conversation. I was too busy trying to think of ways that wrinkles could or could not be contagious. Just ugh!

Nina's POV

_At least the episode's been right so far, _I thought reluctantly, remembering last night. There was no way that they would have known everything and not known that. But who were these "psychic" writers? It was just too weird, much like my life back home. _Too bad Fabian only talks to me because of the quest. I'm sure I blew it with him. _

"Sibuna." Okay, I chose the wrong time to start listening to Amber.

"Sibuna?" I echoed.

"Anubis… backwards." For emphasis, she rolled her eyes. "We're like a club… posse… gang… whatever." She perked up. "And tonight we make it official."

Later; still Nina's

I was the first one into the clearing with the old, burnt tree. It was a good thing since I needed all the time I could to think about Sarah's quest, her treasure, the evil in the house, and most of all, the dumb show. Unfortunately, I had lost my best friend in doing so before.

_But it won't happen again! _I told myself. _It was just bad luck, that's all._

"Nina?"

"Hey, Fabian."

"Do you know what Amber meant by 'make it official'?" He shifted on his feet.

I shook my head. "She wouldn't even allow me back into our room. She said it would ruin the surprise." With a small laugh, I added, "Then again, that's Amber."

To my surprise, he chuckled, too. "What's it like rooming with her?"

"What's it like rooming with Mick?" I countered.

Before he could add anything, Amber showed up, toting her huge black purse with her. Fabian exchanged a quizzical look with me. We were both wondering what she had in mind.

Turned out it was the initiation for Sibuna, which wasn't so bad. "So have we got anything on the next puzzle piece?" I inquired.

"Nothing. I've tried every combination there is." Amber, who had been holding it, dropped it. It rolled on the ground and then stopped. When I bent to pick it up, it opened. Fabian smiled. "Except that one, obviously."

"_When daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass the Eye shall see," _I read. I looked up. "What could that mean?"

None of us had the answer. Amber skipped ahead on our way back to the house. I fell into step beside Fabian. "I didn't mean to snap at you last night," he apologized quietly, as if unsure of what to say.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have kept the episode from you like I did, but I honestly didn't think it would be important."

"We should watch tonight's show _together_."

"Every week day, Fabian," I reminded him, grinning slightly. "There isn't one tonight. Tomorrow is all the reruns, Sunday is all of the other Nick shows, and then Monday, we're back in business."

"Nonetheless, there _should _be one tonight. It's only Friday."

I shook my head. "I checked their schedule. There isn't, surprisingly." Sighing, I dropped back.

Fabian stopped, turning to face me. "What's wrong?"

"What if we're on a wild goose chase?" I whispered.

Looking thoughtful, he reclosed the distance between us. "Nina, do you trust Sarah?" I nodded unhesitatingly. "Do you trust _us_?" I nodded again, not pausing even to think. "I don't think Sarah would send you and us, your friends, on a wild goose chase for treasure that doesn't exist. Chances are it does exist, and on top of that, we'll probably have to find it before Victor does. We've seen what he does in his spare time." Both of us shuddered.

"Thanks, Fabian," I replied. "I wouldn't be able to finish this…"

"Had you given up," he finished for me, his eyes glinting knowingly. "Let's get back to the house."

**Still not one of my best weekends to update. I'm sorry if I'm starting to rush this story, but I have a schedule to keep during the week that I adapted for my other stories, and this one had all the weekend. After the last chapter, though, I wasn't exactly sure how to continue. Review! Bye.**


	6. Author's Note, Temporarily Over

**I have confused myself with the plotlines of this story and others. I am not sure where I was going with this at all anymore. Until I have the time and the patience to sort out what was what, I will not write any more chapters on here. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and stuck by me through the author changes. I appreciate your feedback, and that you added this to Alerts and Faves. For how many chapters I've written (two), this is my best story by far. Even though this is not a real chapter, I own nothing. **

**This story is **_**temporarily**_** discontinued. **


End file.
